The present invention is directed to providing end users with access to electronic, software and hardware components, and most particularly to so-called Evaluation Modules (“EVM's”) via a worldwide computer network. The Internet or World Wide Web is one of the most critical technological developments of the 1990's. The Internet has provided vast economic opportunities for numerous businesses and industries to vastly expand the number and quality of their services.
One of the earliest and fastest emerging areas of Internet activity has been in providing rapid, up-to-the-minute business information and the facilitation of electronic commerce applications. To date, a number of patents have issued on Internet related systems, covering a wide array of applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,528 for example, discloses a bill delivery and payment system in which users access a server computer on a communications network to obtain billing information and to pay bills. Using a computer, the users access a website provided by the server to view the bill information and to instruct the server computer regarding the details of bill payment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,115 discloses a method and apparatus of automatically matching sellers of property with potential buyers through a communications network such as the Internet in which a host system communicates with sellers and potential buyers over telephone or dedicated data transmission lines. The central server obtains and stores a first set of records each corresponding to a property to be sold. A set of records can then be searched by a remote data terminal associated with the potential buyer. The results of the search are then provided to the potential buyer who then indicates specific property listings that the potential buyer may be interested in purchasing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,280 is directed to a system for electronic commercial payment having a customer trusted agent associated with a money module agent that establishes a secure session with the customer and the money module agent. Upon receiving a commercial payment request, the customer agent initiates a transfer of electronic money from the money module.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,884 is directed to a system and method in which remote users may be billed, on a per connection basis, for universal data grade access to their home office servers. In this patent, a portable device is carried by a transient remote user within wireless range of an access point deployed, for example, at a hotel or airport lounge. A signaling system inside the portable device automatically initiates wireless contact with the access point which is itself connected to a destination server.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,400 is directed to a system and method for enabling on-line transactional services among sellers and buyers having no previous relationship with each other. The system includes a financial clearinghouse for receiving a request for goods or services from a buyer and making a real-time determination of a risk classification of the buyer using an on-line repository of credit information. The financial clearinghouse determines a risk-based discount fee as a function of the buyer's risk classification in order to establish a payment amount to the seller from the clearinghouse. If the transaction is authorized by the financial clearinghouse, the financial clearinghouse transmits the payment amount to the seller and transmits an invoice to the buyer for the purchase price of the transaction.
Over the last several years, much Internet activity has been focussed toward the individual needs of particular industry and market segments. Recently, so-called Internet portals have gained popularity. Portals provide focused information and user content to a wide variety of industries, interest group segments and market groups. An example of such a portal is TECHONLINE.COM, the website of the assignee of the present invention. This portal is directed to the needs of the technology and scientific communities.
Among the great needs within the technology community is that of providing remote end users with access to the electronic and computer components produced companies, such companies as Texas Instruments, for the purpose of testing and evaluation. Such companies as Texas Instruments, Analog Devices, Motorola, Intel, etc., provide so-called evaluation modules (EVM's) for components as well as compilers and debuggers which are provided to potential customers. Such test modules or EVM's and the software tools provide engineers, scientists and technicians with the opportunity to test and evaluate sophisticated electronic, software and computer equipment prior to its purchase. In particular, such modules permit such technology professionals to determine whether a particular piece of technology meets their needs and those of their companies prior to its purchase.
Unfortunately, heretofore, EVM's had to be individually produced and loaned out to potential customers for testing and evaluation. Such units were expensive and their physical distribution to potential end users was time consuming and slowed down the evaluation and testing process. Because this equipment is often fragile, it is not uncommon for it to break during testing or transportation between testing or evaluation sites. As with any object, theft or “shrinkage” is also a potential problem. Furthermore, a fully operational sales force might require a large number of EVMs for each product in its inventory, which could be an expensive undertaking for both the manufacturer and sales force.
There has been a long felt need for a system for proving evaluation modules (EVM's) and the development Software which could be centrally accessed via a global computer network and which would enable a multitude of engineers, technicians and scientists to test whether that particular component met their individual needs. Such a system would save substantial costs for component manufacturers, would expedite the sales and marketing cycle and would enable purchasers to make more rapid and informed purchasing decisions.
It would be particularly desirable to provide a system accessible via a global computer network whereby the EVM's and similar components from a plurality of manufacturers and the accompanying software could be selectively accessed and tested according to the individual needs of purchasers.
It is thus a principal object of the present invention to provide an evaluation module (EVM) and the development Software which can be accessed and utilized via a global computer network.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an online system for facilitating access by end users to a boards such as an EVM and the corresponding developmental software.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide access to an EVM without the limitations associated with prior art systems.
These and other objects of the present invention and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following summary and detailed description.